The present invention relates to a high-power linear electric motor.
So-called "U-form" linear motors are already known, which comprise (i) an inductor constituted by square or rectangular coils wound around a likewise square or rectangular core and held by a generally U-sectioned support, and (ii) an armature having the form of a U or an omega encompassing the prismatic bar constituted by the inductor and its support.
These motors, of which certain are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,229 have the drawback of the height of the U being large dimensioned. This is a particular hindrance when it is desired to adapt these motors to railway bogie trucks, to magnetic life or air-cushion systems. In addition, the U-support which characterizes them is both difficult to make and to cool.